La llamada
by Estrella'black
Summary: Runaway xo. Tomada de la pagina 138 de Amanecer. Bella llama a Rosalie y le pide su ayuda.


La llamada; por runaway xo

Disclaimer; los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia de la maravillosa runaway xo

N'A; esto es por el concurso de **EdwardsSoul101, La llamada. **La idea era sacarlo de la pagina 138 en Amanecer, cuando Bella llama a Rosalie. **SPOILERS, **obviamente.

(Rosalie's POV)

"Emmett, pásame esa llave."

"Rose," suspiró. Una cálida pieza de metal cayó en mi mano extendida. "No creo que te estés tomando esto de la forma correcta."

Bufé delicadamente. Con dientes apretados mientras me metía debajo del carro junto con la llave. Metí la nueva pieza en su lugar, con ayuda de ella, y usé la toalla que estaba en mi otra mano para limpiar la grasa.

"Lo que quiero decir, Rose, es que nadie sabía que esto pasaría."

Aventé la llave hacia afuera del carro, satisfecha cuando escuche como se destrozaba contra la pared más cercana. "Pásame el cerrojo negro."

"No puedes culpar a Bella por esto, Rosalie."

Mi mano extendida se apretó en un puño. "Dame el cerrojo, Emmett," Exigí entre dientes.

"No."

"Dije, dame el cerrojo, Emmett!" Grité.

Sentí una mano de acero aferrarse a mi tobillo, y jalarme fuera de debajo de mi convertible.

"Rose, mírame," exigió Emmett. Me incorporé de mi posición en el piso, y le di la espalda, corriendo hacia la puerta del garaje, pero el ya estaba ahí, bloqueándome.

"No puedes hacerte esto Rose. Estás atormentándote a ti misma, y eso no es justo."

"¿No es justo para mí?" Salté. "Lo único injusto aquí es el hecho de que _Bella_ vaya a matar lo único por lo que yo moriría tener!"

Emmett frunció el ceño. "Rose, ni siquiera sabemos si es un _bebé_. Carlisle dijo que había una enorme posibilidad de que lo que hay en su útero sea veneno. Podría ser incluso una clase de…"

"Alice lo vio," contraataqué.

"Tampoco sabemos eso."

Era verdad que Alice no nos había dicho _qué _había visto. Aun seguía en shok. Pero su inexpresiva mirada era suficiente para mí. Bella estaba embarazada, de un bebé. Mi estomago se contrajo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que alcanzar todos mis sueños? ¿Y luego arrojarlos a la basura como si no fueran suficientemente buenos para ella?

Estaba a punto de darle la espalda a Emmett de nuevo, cuando sentí una vibración en mi cadera.

Saqué bruscamente mi teléfono de mi bolsillo, con una fuerza innecesaria, lista para desahogar mi furia en el inesperado humano vendedor de chatarra que sabía que sería.

"¿Hola?" pregunté fríamente.

"¿Rosalie?" Alguien susurró. Su voz era suave, con debilidad, o indecisión, no estaba segura. Fruncí el ceño confundido y alejé el teléfono de mi oreja rápidamente para ver el identificador. _Edward_.

El teléfono volvió a mi oído rápidamente. Esperando que no lo hubiera roto con el movimiento, esperé pacientemente a que la persona continuara.

"Es Bella."

Todo tipo de palabras estaban golpeando la punta de mi lengua, pero me las arreglé para mantenerme callada.

"Por favor. Tienes que ayudarme."

Todos mis pensamientos cayeron en picado en una blasfemia tan negra, que ni siquiera podía recordar cómo decirla.

"¿Rosalie? ¿Por favor?" Susurró urgentemente.

Miré hacia arriba, para encontrar a Emmett mirando el teléfono presionado contra mi oreja fijamente, con ojos abiertos.

"Yo me encargo," susurré rápidamente. Desvió su mirada hacia mí. "Vete."

Su expresión fue insegura por una fracción de segundo, antes de volverse inexpresiva. Asintió una vez y desapareció.

Respiré hondo.

"¿Bella?"

"Rosalie, tengo que hacer esto rápido. Edward volverá pronto y no quiero que –"

La interrumpí rápidamente, "¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Escuché como tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, temblorosa y audible desde otro lado de la línea.

"Ayúdame a salvarlo."

"¿Salvarlo? ¿A él? ¿A él, quien?"

"El bebé, Rosalie. Mi bebé."

No pude hablar por un momento. No podía comprender sus palabras. ¿_Quería _salvarlo?

"¿Cómo?"

"No voy a dejar que le hagan daño, pero debes estar de mi lado. Debes ayudarme a convencerlos de que esto es lo que quiero. Sé que esto es lo que siempre has querido Rosalie. Por favor, déjame por lo menos intentar convertirte en una tía."

Sus palabras encendieron algo dentro de mí. Era como si una nueva luz brillara por detrás de mi cabeza, haciendo todo a mí alrededor volverse brillante de repente. Sabía que no era mi sueño hecho realidad, pero estaba construyendo un nuevo sueño rápidamente.

"¿Cuándo estarás aquí?"

"Edward dice que estaremos en casa en doce horas."

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Estaba calculando que tan rápido podía cazar. Tendría que estar preparada si iba a cuidar a una humana por los próximos meses. Cosa que haría. Proteger al bebé.

"Tengo que irme," siseó Bella urgentemente. "¿Oh, y, Rosalie?"

"¿Si?"

"Gracias." Y con eso, se cortó la línea.

Mi mente estaba corriendo y sentí lo mas cercano a la adrenalina –en más de setenta años- recorrer mi cuerpo.

Sincronizados con mi mente, mis pies se movieron hacia afuera con rapidez. Ignoré las preguntas que mi familia me hacía desde adentro de la casa. No tenia duda de que habían escuchado mi llamada. Volvería eventualmente. Justo a tiempo para interrogar a Alice, y proteger a Bella.

Mientras corría por el bosque, reconociendo el aroma a ciervo del otro lado del rio, mi visión se volvió borrosa, y se transformó hasta que ya no estaba en el bosque. Derrepente estaba mirando a los hermosos ojos azules del pequeño de Vera, Henry. Me maravillé con la imagen, bastante clara como para ser un recuerdo humano. Podía ver claramente su negro cabello rizado, y sus dos evidentes hoyuelos.

Repentinamente, la imagen comenzó a cambiar. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron, cambiando a un color que estaba más cerca de ser verde, que de ser azul. Su cabello comenzó a cambiar también. Y derrepente, un pequeño con hoyuelos en el rostro, y de cabello broncíneo, estaba devolviéndome la mirada frente a mí.

Me las arreglé para reforzar esa imagen. Vería a ese niño algún día. No estaba planeando bajar la guardia en esta batalla. Más bien, no estaba planeando perder esta batalla.

* * *

**amoo la manera en qe Emmett trata de razonar con Rose :p**

vengoo con otra historia ((: me he enganchadoo con esta autora! Es de verdad genial yy tengo permiso para traducir todo lo que quiera de ella xD asi que tendrán bastante por aqi' de verdad de verdad amo sus historias! Son geniales, yy romanticas, yy graciosas' yy todoo :p, espero qe les gusteen

**mañana comienzo examenes asi qe noo tengo tiempo de traducir hoy :S intente todo el diaa pero no pude terminar NADA :S demasiada tarea yy trabajos yy estudioo :S pfff..deseenme suerte en el examen de mañana :p si no lo pasoo, reprobaree :S :S :S enfin...esta es la historia mas corta de runaway xD pero trairè mas yy les prometoo qe son buenisimaas! para las romanticas de corazon como yoo :p dense una vuelta por su perfil si qieren...para leer los summarys, enfin' gracias (: alegrenme yy distraiganme de mi dolor de cabesa con un review' porfa voor ((; bayy bayy**


End file.
